


just the three of us

by Ditto_drum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditto_drum/pseuds/Ditto_drum
Summary: Rose can't get enough of her Malfoy boys.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	just the three of us

Scorpius and Draco were fisting their big hard cocks on the bed, she wanted them to cum so badly inside her pussy and her mouth and all over her tits. They looked up when she walked in, wearing the green lingerie they had picked out for her at the shop. They introduced her to the saleswoman as their fucktoy, their little cum-hungry, cock-pleasing whore of a fuckbunny and she nearly came right there, feeling Draco's possessive hand on her ass cheeks, she modeled the bras and knickers for them and sucked them off, teasing their cocks with her lips and said she would fuck them some more when they got home.

Her boys were always hard for her, and that's how she loved them because that meant she could fuck them at home all the time, like now. She crawled on the bed between them and began to stroke their cocks for them, Draco's was twelve inches long and three inches wide, Scorpius was eleven inches long but just as wide, the perfect size for her ass and pussy. They started to grunt and she began to kiss Scorpius while the two of them spread her legs apart. Draco grinned appreciatively at the crotchless lace knickers, he had such a nice view of her wet pink pussy, and he started to play with her clit, pushing a finger inside her. Rose nearly came from him shallowly fucking her, but since they fucked her all the time she was never tight, she could accommodate their size as soon as they pushed into her. Draco added another finger and fucked her faster, she moaned at how he stretched her pussy, his fingers were already dripping wet from her cum. Draco removed his fingers and let her taste her cum, she knew she tasted sweet just how they liked it. Draco moved his finger to her asshole, her juices would lubricate her asshole for when he fucked her later on. 

But now their cocks needed more attention, like before. Rose kneeled on the bed as they pushed their cocks in her face, she liked to suck them off at the same time. She ran her tongue over their cocks and kissed it, taking them into her mouth. She stretched her lips over the head of Draco's cock and stroked a hand up and down the base, while the other hand cupped Scorpius' balls. Rose opened her mouth wide as Draco and Scorpius took turns thrusting into her mouth, she deepthroated them as they fucked her face faster and faster. Both of them had cum into her mouth and she had swallowed it eagerly, their cocks always tasted so good, their cum was so precious and she didn't want to waste any so she licked the last drop, and started to kiss them. 

Scorpius was hungry for his milk so she offered her breasts to him, she was wearing a cupless bra that proudly flaunted her tits. He smirked and began to suckle her nipples, and Draco joined him as they feasted on her big perky tits and the delicious creamy milk. Rose moaned, playing with their cocks again before furiously rubbing her clit, they sucked her tits in unison and played with her nipples, they were so sensitive from Draco's lactating potion but her boys relieved her immediately of the pain and giving her pleasure. She cried out as she came and immediately Scorpius began to lick up and down her juicy slit to taste her pussy juices. He loved eating her pussy and liked to taste her juices at every meal. She would even wake up to his tongue on her cunt, licking her fat, swollen pussy lips. Draco continued to fondle and suck on her bouncy tits, which stimulated her even more and she came again, but this time Scorpius moved aside so Draco could eat her pussy, fucking her pussy deeply with his tongue and using the juices to lubricate her asshole some more. He fucked her asshole with his tongue, she was gushing from the pleasure of their tongues on her pussy and ass. 

Scorpius made her sit on his lap so she could ride his cock while he thrusted wildly in her juicy pussy. Draco started to tease her ass, pushing his cock between her ass cheeks and slapping her ass with his cock. Rose moaned from Scorpius cock inside her but she wanted both of them to fill her holes, she felt so empty when they weren't fucking her senseless. Draco granted her request and lined his cock up with her ass and started to fuck her asshole, she loved the two of them inside of her. Scorpius suckled one of her nipples for more milk, he was so happy she lactated now. The two of them fucked her fast, thrusting into her ass and pussy at the same time. 

Rose was cumming all over Scorpius's cock, he made her get on her knees and suck him off again and clean his cock. Meanwhile Draco licked some of the cum from her pussy, sticking his tongue in her asshole again because he liked how she tasted, spreading her ass cheeks apart. He continued to fuck her gaping asshole. He spanked her round ass cheeks while she twerked on his fat dick, she moaned on Scorpius's throbbing member and played with his balls which he liked. Draco pinched her nipples and she squirted more milk. Scorpius licked the milk up and came into Rose's mouth again. 

They switched positions again so Draco started fucking Rose's ass, she rode him reverse cowgirl while Scorpius pounded her perfect pussy, kissing her deeply. She started to cum from the pleasure of having them fill her holes. Draco gathered the cum from her pussy on his fingers and slathered it over her nipples. Scorpius sucked and licked her nipples hungrily, he was just like his father and was addicted to the taste of her sweet cum and her delicious milk. 

They made Rose lay down on the bed on her side and open her fuckholes. Scorpius could see cum leaking out of her pussy and began to pump his cock inside her. Draco played with her sensitive clit and pinched her nipples, getting her ready for yet another orgasm, he was so aroused by him and his son fucking their slut he knew both of them wouldn't last much longer. The men grunted and they came in her ass and pussy. 

Rose moaned with pleasure, her fuckholes were so full of their cum. She spread her legs on the bed and began to lick all their cum from her asshole and pussy, while Draco and Scorpius drank some more of her creamy milk from her firm, big tits. They nursed her nipples and she smiled, going to sleep between them. They would wake her up in the night and fuck her all over again.


End file.
